I'll Puke This Cliché
by 15 Days Past Death
Summary: She wanted to hit him with a bat. Until she saw blood. Guys were idiots. SoMa week 2014 prompt #7.


**A/N: The last one guys, I hope you enjoy this.**

**Warning: Mild swearing.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Soul Eater.**

* * *

_Prompt #7: First "I love you"_

* * *

He glanced away, stuffing the sandwich into his mouth and getting up with the lunch tray in his hands. He turned away and placed the tray on its designated area on the shelf above the trash bin, slipping through the cafeteria's swinging doors. He stuffed his hands into his jeans pockets, head bowed as he walked through the halls of Shibusen.

He hated everyone, they all just sucked. Even his friends had seemed to grate on his nerves, even his _meister_ was making him grit his teeth and pull his hair out. His blood pressure had risen within the week, he was just tired of everyone.

His partner had been quite surprised when he snapped at one of his freshmen fangirls instead of keeping his cool like he usually did. When he was confronted about it, he just ignored her for the day like a moody pre-teen.

Thinking about it made him clench his fist and hurry his steps. The sooner he got out of the building, the better he would feel. By the time he was outside, he had punctured his palms with his nails. He exhaled loudly while wiping blood on his shirt's hem, he was doing laundry the next day anyway.

It was odd that no one chose to go out to the balcony, everyone was welcome. He was glad though, the emptiness gave him room to think. Think about how messed up the world was.

"Balconies attract the introverts, I've heard."

He didn't respond until she leaned over the railing next to him, looking out at the bustling city. His eyes traveled across the rooftops of houses and heads of people, his heart constricting when he saw a couple laughing hand in hand. His red eyes flicked to her, "Hear it? I'd think a nerd like you would do research or some shit."

Unfazed, she continued to observe the city below them. "You're such a loner."

"I like being lonely."

She shut her eyes with a sigh, rubbing the bridge of her nose. "You're lying too now. Great, just great."

He pushed off from the railing and turned his back at the laughing sun. "Just leave me alone, Maka. Or you'll just regret everything," he said while walking back to the door.

"Soul-"

"I swear to Shinigami, you're too stubborn," he laughed, running a hand through his white hair when he paused at the doorway to look back at her. "If you come running after me, I'm going to burn your books."

"What?!"

"Bye, Maka," he waved when he shut the door and walked back down the stairs.

She stood with a red face and smoke practically steaming out from her ears. "SOUL EATER EVANS!"

* * *

The park bench was not a great place to sleep. It was hard and occasionally dirty, thanks to pigeons. He could not even stand sitting on them half of the time.

Instead, he decided to go cliché and throw his hood up as he leaned against the tree. He untangled his earphones from his iPod and placed them into his ears. When he found his favorites playlist, he pressed on shuffle and sighed in content with his eyes closed.

On the brink of dream land, a hand shook his shoulder. He cracked an eye open with a frown on his face, ready to tell the sucker off. Too bad children were one of his soft spots. Cracking his back and sitting up while pulling out his earphones, he asked, "What do you want, kid?"

The little girl pointed to a distant figure behind her. He groaned and got up, shoving his iPod and earphones in one pocket while searching for something in his other. He pulled out a dollar before handing it to her. "Now, go bother that guy. Talk and talk. If he leaves, cry harder than you've ever cried before." He turned to leave until she grabbed his wrist and held up five fingers.

He growled under his breath, but the girl just blinked up at him. Reminding him of-

He shook his head before reaching into his pocket and pulling out a five dollar bill. "Now, go kid."

She nodded, shoving the money into her sun dress' little pockets. She turned and ran over to the man, a wide smile on her face.

He turned around and walked in the direction of his apartment complex.

The boy with black hair watched him with a confused expression. "SOUL! MAKA HAS BEEN LOOKING FOR YOU! I WILL TAKE YOU TO HER!" he cupped his hands and yelled. When he was about to run over to him, the little girl came back. "Oh, hello. Is there anything he said?"

Soul smirked when he heard the wail of a child and Kid's frantic comfort phrases. It only slid off when he passed a child smiling up to his mom and dad, who were cuddling and looking at each other with loving expressions.

He was going to puke.

* * *

He sat at the kitchen table, staring at the sandwich with a frown before taking another bite.

He looked up when he heard the door open then looked back at his sandwich when he realized _of course it's Maka_.

"Soul," she started with her lecture tone, "We need to talk."

He rolled his eyes and continued eating, ignoring the glare his meister was giving him.

"I swear to Shinigami-sama," she growled before ripping his bacon and egg sandwich away from his hands and throwing it away.

He blinked at her with a passive face, leaning back in his chair. "You're wasting food."

"Why are you ignoring me?"

"I'm not ignoring you. See," he looked up at her and gestured between them to prove his point. "I'm talking to you."

"Fine, why are you ignoring everyone else? Why are you so eager to get away from people all the time?"

He chuckled, getting up to wash his plate. "You always ask so many questions."

"Just answer."

"I don't want to." His frown was back, her determined eyes narrowed. "Can't you just quit it?"

She walked over to him. "No, I can't. Because I know you wouldn't just quit on me." She leaned against the counter next to him with her arms crossed.

He wiped his hands and turned toward her, also crossing his arms. "How do you know that? Maybe I would." The words stung his tongue and heart a bit, he hated lying to her.

"You know what your problem is? You're always scared. What are you running away from now?"

He scoffed, "Running away? Please, if it's anyone who's running, it's you from your mom and dad." Those words weren't even supposed to leave his mouth, he realized all too late when he could see the glistening tears in her eyes.

She stood tall, fists clenched at her sides. "You're one to talk! You get angry at me when I ask _you_ about _your_ family! You're angry all the time now! What is wrong with you?!"

He scoffed, his red eyes averted from her soul-searching green ones. "I keep saying nothing is wrong with me, why can't you just believe me?"

"We can't even fucking resonate! That's why!" she cried, tears finally slipping.

"It's not much of a problem! It's not like this hasn't happened before!"

She glared at him, her heart constricting. "Are you cheating on me?"

He flinched, staring at her in surprise. "What?! Are you insane?!"

"Is that why we can't resonate anymore? You have another meister, don't you?"

He liked it better when she yelled at him, it felt less threatening than seeing her this broken down.

"I guess I saw this coming. You're just like papa."

He growled, grabbing her by the elbows. "I am not your dad! I'm different!"

"Then why are you hurting me? Do you even like me any more?" she pulled away, shaking her head. "I can't do this anymore, it killing me."

"No, you can't do this!" His vision became hazy and he felt like everything around him was falling apart. Tears were a rare occurrence for both.

"What else can I do?!" she suddenly shouted. "Have you seen us even have a normal conversation lately?! Because I sure haven't!" she laughed bitterly, shaking her head.

"You said that we'd be partner's forever!"

That she did. "That was when I actually thought you were cool!"

She just hit the low bar, hurting Soul. "Yeah, well, I didn't want to partner up with your flat chest anyway!"

"Last time I heard you, you said you were lucky I partnered with you!"

"Things change! I only partnered with you because of your dad!"

She backed away, sniffling. "How could you?! I actually thought you were the coolest, I guess I was wrong! You're a terrible partner!"

"You're a bad liar, you love being my partner!" If he kept it up, she wouldn't know.

"How do I even know _you're _not lying about everything?!" she yelled back. "I don't know anything about you! You don't tell me anything! Is Soul even your real name?!"

"Why do you even need to know? You're just a nerd!"

"Why are you being such a douche?! I thought you were different! I picked you because you were different!"

"I am!" he shouted back with tears in his eyes. "You're the one who's making me like this!"

"What do you mean?! I haven't done anything to you!" she pushed him away, seeing red. "Why am I the one to blame for your moodiness?!"

"BECAUSE!"

"Because of what?!"

"Because I fucking love you! Okay?!"

"I love you too! Now just stop being such an asshole!" she said without a single thought.

They were breathing hard, tears still running their faces. He gave her a wide-eyes look, stammering like an idiot. Her red face became a darker shade as she realized what she had just said, more tears escaping her eyes.

"You mean it," he whispered, smiling widely. "You actually said- I'm so-" he tried to find the right words, only to not say anything at all. He cupped her face in his hands and pressed his lips against hers.

Her fingertips tingled as she reciprocated the kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and tangling her fingers in his hair.

He pulled away with a chuckled, leaning his forehead against hers. "That was..."

"Bad?" she asked, biting her bottom lip in worry.

"No. Amazing," he leaned in to kiss her again. "I'll stop being an asshole, just for you."

She grinned, sliding her hand down to his neck and tip-toeing to kiss him. "You can stop being an asshole but can never stop being a jerk."

"Whatever, punk," he said back, making her laugh.

* * *

**SoMa week is over! Another successful year, I'm kind of sad it's done. If you didn't participate this year, don't worry! It is an annual thing, so sign up on Tumblr to keep updated with things like this in the fandom!**

**Until next time!**

**-That Person**


End file.
